


Love is blind

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Partial Mind Control, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Their wedding certainly didn't work out as planned.“Come on, Honey. Only two words and I promise that nothing is going to happen to our friends”, Tony looked at the crowd. Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Maria, and even Fury lay unconscious on the floor. The champagne was definitely drugged, who was he kidding he couldn’t even stand on his own two feet.Tony turned around to look into Steve’s ocean blue eyes.“Come on. You want me to kill them?”, his legs wobbled, and his eyes got teary as he watched how Rumlow pressed a gun against Natasha’s body.“I love you Steve, Hail Hydra”, and he fell unconsciously into Steve’s open arms.





	1. Chapter 1~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new Fanfiction, I hope you have fun!  
Please note that English is not my mother language, I am trying to do my best!

Captain Steve Rogers was a Hero. He was an amazing cook, an incredible artist, a good friend, and an even better boyfriend. No one could have guessed that the national Icon of the United States led a Nazi Organization. S.H.I.E.L.D was the new Hydra and no one, besides the own members knew. Tony should have known that something was wrong. The team often tried to talk to him about Steve's weird behavior. He spent most of his time at the S.H.I.E.L.D Compound. I didn't take part in the movie nights. And he barely cooked. Tony missed him of course, they were together for almost two years and it seemed like Steve didn't love him anymore. Tony spent his time in his workshop, he thought about new designs for Caps shield, maybe Steve would appreciate it. And maybe it would distract him from the thought that the soldier didn't love him anymore. The thought sent shivers down his spine and his stomach twisted. He didn't even realize that Nat entered the workshop with some food and a water bottle.

"You should take a break, Tony. You didn't sleep for days.", the assassin sounded worried but Tony didn't care. He just wanted to know, why Steve spent days on a mission and didn't bother to contact him. He missed his strong arms that kept his body safe after a nightmare. Missed the soft lips that would crush against his own and would trail kisses all over his body. He missed Steve's pancakes with lots of bacon in the morning.

"He should come back tomorrow. You know how he is. It's going to be alright, it's just a longer mission.", Nat kissed his cheek and placed a bowl of fruit salad and the water bottle on Tony's desk. Tony collapsed to the floor as soon as Nat left. He was touch starved, tired, hungry and needed a shower, he was a complete mess. He hugged his arms protectively over his own chest and let the tears stream down his cheeks. The door to his workshop opened once again, but he didn't even bother to look up. He just continued to sob into his hoodie and tried to hide his face into the soft fabric.

"Tony! Oh god what happened?!", Tony dared to look up to see Steve in his S.H.I.E.L.D Uniform. His hair looked oily and stood in all directions. Tony stared at his ocean blue eyes and he sobbed again. Steve carefully laid his right hand on one of Tony's shoulders and tried to shush him down.

"Why did you leave without telling me? You told the whole team but didn't bother to tell your boyfriend about the mission.", Tony tried to look angry but he looked more like a kicked puppy. Steve carefully cupped Tony's face in his hands and stroke a tear away. He tried to look into the brunette's eyes to give him a feeling of safety.

"I am so sorry, darling. But you were already asleep and I didn't want to bother you, anymore", that was true. Steve knew that Tony couldn't sleep when he went to a mission. Tony stared back at him, his eyes still tearful.

"It's not only that! You barely spend time with the team! You keep saying that you are in Washington because of S.H.I.E.L.D, but I don't believe it anymore!", Tony began to sound angry now, but Steve kept his calm.

"Honey, it takes me 4 hours to get to Washington D.C by car and you have to understand that I want to explore the city.", that was a lie, Steve could fly with a private jet if he wanted to and he didn't even have time to stare out of the window while he was at the Triskelion. Steve placed a soft reassuring kiss on Tony's lips and the brunette leaned greedy into it. Oh, he totally forgot that Tony had separation anxiety and got touch starved easily. Steve grinned and went for another kiss, as soon as the first ended. This one was more heated and Steve pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth. The mechanic moaned slightly and began to circle his boyfriend's tongue with his own. They had to end the kiss a few minutes later because they both didn't get in enough air.

"I love you so much.", said Tony as he got Steve into a bone-crushing hug. The soldier chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead.

"I love you too. No offense baby but you smell, maybe we should both get a shower?", asked Steve and captured Tony's soft lips for another desperate kiss, the billionaire closed his eyes satisfied and smirked into the kiss. The soldier placed his hands on Tony's waist and pressed the brunette hard against his chest. Tony yelped surprised at that but instantly melted into his boyfriend's strong body.

"I wanna take a shower.", mumbled Tony, he yawned quietly and Steve saw that as a sign that he needed to bring Tony upstairs for a shower and then into their bedroom. Steve nodded and carefully picked him up bridal style. He selected his and Tony's floor at the elevator and brought his boyfriend silently into the bathroom, where he let him carefully down.

"I am going to bring you some comfy clothes so that you can instantly go to sleep alright?", Tony nodded with a huge smile on his face and asked himself how he deserved such a loving boyfriend then he pulled down his clothes and got into the shower. It was a very quick process because he only put some expensive shampoo into his hair and rubbed some body wash on his skin that smelt like strawberries. After rinsing everything off, he stepped out of it and dried himself off. A quick glance at the door made Tony realize that Steve watched him the whole time with a smirk on his face and he only wore a tight T-Shirt and some boxer-shorts.

"Enjoying the view, Rogers?", asked the brunette as he seductively dried his thighs and then threw the white towel away. Steve grinned even more at that question and hugged his boyfriend from behind where he placed a wet kiss to Tony's jaw.

"You are so god damn beautiful my love.", whispered the soldier into his ear. Steve pressed his mouth on Tony's neck and started sucking on the soft skin there. The small moans from his boyfriend encouraged Steve to suck the same spot even harder. The blonde pulled away after 30 seconds to see a big violet bruise on Tony's neck, which caused him to smile widely. The billionaire didn't seem too thrilled as he looked into the mirror.

"Jesus Steve, how am I supposed to hide this?", asked Tony and saw through the mirror that Steve just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't, the color suits you.", Tony sighed and chose to put on the clothes that Steve brought him. A simple black boxer shorts, a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain T-shirt.

"Thanks.", mumbled Tony as he kissed Steve's cheek sweetly and went to the bedroom to crush on the soft bed. Steve opened a window in the meantime and also laid down next to his boyfriend. Tony closed his eyes as soon as Steve told Friday to turn off the light in their room, but something still felt incredibly wrong. He rolled onto his stomach, where he desperately clenched his pillow with his fists trying to fall asleep. Then he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

'Why can't I sleep?', asked Tony himself and rolled back on his stomach. He suddenly felt a warm hand on one of his shoulders and stopped moving.

"Tony, I thought the Doctor told you that you should use pills against insomnia. Where do you keep them?", asked Steve softly and rubbed slow circles on the taller ones back. Tony began to pout at that question.

"I don't need stupid pills to fall asleep, I'm Tony Stark after all", mumbled the billionaire against his pillow and closed his eyes once again. Steve grinned at that and grabbed his boyfriend at the right shoulder to maneuver him on his back.

"I think I know, what's going to help you.", murmured Steve with a wide grin and went for a possessive kiss. Tony moaned sinfully into the warmth of Steve's mouth as his boyfriend took off his sweatpants and massaged his dick through his Boxershorts. Steve pulled back from Tony's mouth and started to kiss and bite his neck playfully. The billionaire knew that Steve would leave lots hickeys but he couldn't care less. It was Steves's way to show the world that he was his. Tony enjoyed every second of it.

"Please fuck me~.", Steve grinned widely at the instruction and pulled down Tony's pants, licking his lips at the beautiful sight.

———————————————————

Tony couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. He was pretty sure that it was already 10 am as he slowly blinked his eyes open to see Steve sitting beside him a huge grin on his face. The engineer smiled softly back before he stood up and stretched his arms.

"I have a surprise for you.", said Steve happily and Tony couldn't help but feel excited about it and pressed a tender kiss on Steves's lips.

"Where are we going?", asked Tony, humming softly as Steve brushed one of his curls out of his face and nipped at his ear.

"Central Park, you have to get away from all your work. I thought we could explore some places.", Steve couldn't wait to show Tony all the special places there. He knew that the billionaire had always been to busy for outdoor activities like this.

"That's great! Are we going to the Central Park Zoo? I'd love to see the Penguins of Madagascar!", Steve chuckled at the silly joke and cupped his face in his hands. Looking into Tony's warm, trusting eyes. He hated the thought that his eyes could be full of fear and contempt.

"Yeah sounds fun.", he pressed a soft kiss on Tony's lips before he told him to get dressed and to eat something.

"I have to make a call, I'll be expecting you in the living room.", said Steve, he grabbed his black smartphone which he got from S.H.I.E.L.D and went to one of the many bathrooms, closing the door behind him. Steve then dialed the number of one of his colleagues.

"Captain, what's up?", Rumlow sounded stressed at the moment but the blonde could nonetheless hear respect in his voice.

"Rumlow, Have you talked to the scientists?", there was a pregnant pause and Steve thought for a second that Brock ended the call. Rumlow sighed heavily into the speaker before he began to explain the situation.

"I talked to Sitwell, you know he has better connections than me. He gave the scientists the order to start experimenting. They said that it would take some time to create the serum because S.H.I.E.L.D keeps a sharp eye on them, but it won't take them longer than a few weeks.", Steve smiled visibly at that and combed his hair while Rumlow still kept talking.

"I hope you know that if anyone finds out about this that we are going to have a big problem. There aren't many excuses for a mind manipulation serum.", Steve looked into the mirror frowning at the last sentence.

"Well, you better don't get caught then. I want the serum delivered as soon as it is ready, alright?", the tone of the soldier's voice left no room for any arguments and Brock ended the call with the word.

"Understood." Steve grinned and put on a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt and a brown leather jacket that hung in the wardrobe. He quickly checked if the small box was still in his pocket and opened it, just to be sure that the ring was there. Steve smiled as he saw the silver ring with lots of little diamonds. He closed the box and put it back into one of the pockets of his jacket. Steve then made his way downstairs to the living room where he saw Tony wearing a pair of blue jeans combined with a grey T-shirt a pair of sunglasses and a brown leather jacket that seemed very similar to Steve's one. Tony smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and already pressed the button on the elevator.

"Who did you call?", asked Tony curiously once they entered the elevator.

"I called Natasha, had to tell her that we are not available for Avengers business today.", lied the blonde and made his way out of the elevator once it reached the first floor, Tony smirked as he saw a silver Audi A7, in front of the entrance of the tower.

"I want to see the zoo first!"

\----------------------------------------------

Tony definitely loved the zoo and he loved the penguins there even more. Steve didn't really understand why Tony loved the flightless birds so much. He liked the grizzly bear the most, he didn't even know why he just felt a connection to the animal. Tony seemed to have a connection to every single animal at the zoo. He loved the penguins, admired the snow leopards, adored the sea lions and the ruffed lemurs. Steve didn't even know that his boyfriend loved animals so much, but it made him happy to see Tony smiling. They spent 2 hours at the zoo, they then went to a restaurant on 5th Avenue and walked to Belvedere Castle and to Shakespeare Garden.

"You know what? Today is probably one of the greatest days of my life. It's beautiful, here!", Tony couldn't get enough of the beautiful flowers and plants that grew in the garden.

"Trust me, honey. It's getting even better.", said Steve, a huge smile on his face, they then went to Ladies Pavilion, Bow Bridge, Bethesda Fountain, and the Mall and Literary Walk. Tony loved every single place and the thought that this amazing day would end soon made him kinda sad.

"We should head back to the tower. It's movie night after all.", mumbled Tony as they kept walking through Central Park. Steve nodded at that and pressed a quick kiss to Tony's cheek.

"I want to show you one last place" Tony and Steve walked for another five minutes until they reached the Gapstow bridge. The water reflected the bridge, flowers, plants, and trees. Tony never saw anything more beautiful in his life. He was completely alone with the love of his life in such a beautiful, magical place. This was definitely the best day of his life.

"Honey, if you don't mind I would like to ask you a very important question", Tony looked at Steve confusion in his whiskey brown eyes and he gave his boyfriend an unsure look. Steve smiled before he began his speech.

"I love you. I know I tell you this one hundred times a day, but I also know that I have been a real jerk, the last few weeks. I just want to keep you safe and I feel like I can only do that if I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a stupid idea, I know that now.", Tony nodded slightly at that, happy that Steve recognized his own mistake.

"I love you with my whole heart and I think that it is finally time to ask you.", Steve made a dramatic pause as he bent down to one knee, pulled out the small box and opened it, the silver ring reflecting the last sun strays. Tonys' eyes widened and he clapped both his hands over his mouth, tears of joy welled up in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?", Steve didn't even have time to prepare for the bone-crushing hug from Tony.

"YES! Of course, how could I say no?", Steve laughed as he slowly stood up Tony still in his strong arms. Steve began to kiss Tony like there was no tomorrow. They were finally engaged. He was finally engaged with the love of his life. Steve pulled away for a second and put the ring slowly on Tony's ring finger. He then continued to kiss him. Tony smiled widely and kissed his finance eagerly back and Steve put his hands to Tony's neck to push him deeper into the kiss. They both had to pull away minutes later to get air into their lungs.

"We should probably go back. It's getting dark.", murmured Tony and he closed his eyes as Steve caressed his left cheek.

"Yeah let's go. The others probably miss us."

\----------------------------------------------

Bruce, Clint, and Thor already sat on the couch watching the news channel as they waited for Steve and Tony.

"So you think that they will join us for today?", asked Natasha as she jumped on the couch a huge bowl of popcorn with her.

"No, believe me. They are too busy doing stuff. I just hope that there are no problems in their relationship. Steve seems so distant.", said Clint as he took a long sip of his coke.

„Yeah, our Captain is being weird.", agreed Thor he just wanted to suggest to start the movie as he heard the elevator opening. Tony and Steve stepped out of it both extremely happy as they sat down on the couch.

"Hey, guys! What are we watching?", asked Tony as he cuddled himself into Steves's warm chest and threw a blanket to every team member. Bruce couldn't help but smile at that. He knew that Tony was sad the last few days and that he barricaded himself in his workshop, but he was glad that this changed.

"Don't know. How about you tell us about your day.", said Clint and even Thor and Natasha seemed interested in that question even though they couldn't wait to start the movie.

"We spent the whole day at Central Park and did the most amazing things, holy cow I saw penguins guys! Penguins!", said Tony and began to tell them every little detail of the day.

"And then Steve proposed to me.", said Tony which lead the others to stare at the couple with wide eyes. "Congratulations! That came unexpected but it's great!", said Natasha and the others also congratulated them. Steve smiled and held Tony the rest of the movie night protectively against his chest. Oh, he couldn't wait for the day when Tony was finally his. He had everything planned out. Their wedding would be spectacular.


	2. Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun :3  
Thanks for the comments and kudos! ❤️

Two months later~

Steve couldn't wait to marry Tony. He already put on his Giorgio Armani Tuxedo which looked very traditional with the black and white. He combed and gelled his blond hair and thought if he should rather wear a midnight blue or a black tie.

He decided to go with the black one, Tony would probably use midnight blue. He heard that the door opened up and saw Natasha and Rumlow which were both ready for the ceremony. Nat wore a red off-shoulder dress and Rumlow a classic grey tuxedo.

"Hey, we just wanted to see if everything was alright.", said Natasha with a warm smile on her lips.

Steve smiled back at her.

”Everything is great, thanks, Nat. Do you think it would be okay to have a glass of champagne? I am thirsty.", said the blonde and glanced at Rumlows direction.

"That's no problem! I'll tell the waiters to give everyone a glass.", Natasha just wanted to leave the small room as the soldier called her back.

"Would it be a problem for you if Brock gets the champagne? I thought that you could go to Tony and see if everything's alright? You know how nervous he can get.", said Steve which made Natasha nod in agreement, and she left.

"Good excuse, Captain.", said Rumlow as the red-haired assassin closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I know. In the kitchen are two different bottles of knockout drops. You have to put 3 drops of chloral hydrate in the glass of every normal guest, including Nat, Clint, Bruce, Fury,Rhodey and Hill. You have to put 8 drops in Thor's glass. There is another bottle with benzodiazepines, you only put 3 of those drops in Tony's glass.", explained Steve and Rumlow nodded in agreement and walked into the kitchen.

Steve smiled and prepared himself to finally marry Tony. It was a very fast process he approached the altar and couldn't help but smile as he saw Tony in the near same suit as his. The only difference was that he wore the midnight blue tie.

He didn't care about everyone else like the priest or their friends and the many hydra agents like Pierce, Rumlow, Sitwell, and Ward that sat in the crowd.

S.H.I.E.L.D would finally fall and he would force Tony to enjoy it.

He gently took Tony's soft hands in his own and looked into this beautiful whiskey brown eyes.

He didn't even concentrate on the words of the priest. He only waited for the question:

"Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Anthony Edward Stark as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" and he, of course, answered with a confident "I do"

The priest repeated the question for Tony and he also answered with a cheerful "I do"

Steve carefully pulled Tony's engagement ring off and slipped a new golden ring on his finger. He placed another similar ring on his own.

"You may kiss now.", Steve didn't waste another second, he pressed a possessive kiss on Tony's lips and the brunette felt slightly overwhelmed in his husband's strong arms. His mind was foggy and his knees began to wobble.

"S-steve?", the blonde pulled slowly back and Tony had a chance to look at the crowd.

Nat, Clint, Maria, Fury, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and a lot of other guests lay unconsciously on the floor. Rumlow, Pierce, Sitwell, and Ward held weapons in their hands.

Tony felt sick. What the fuck was going on?

He felt a soft hand that caressed his cheek and looked directly into Steves's ocean blue eyes.

"What's going on?", asked Tony he knew that the situation was a catastrophe, but he wasn't scared. Why wasn't he scared?!

"Oh honey, don't worry I just gave you something so you won't feel afraid. It's okay.", shushed Steve as he continued to caress his lover's cheek. Tony didn't understand the world anymore. He was so god damn confused.

„It's pretty easy, my love. You only have to say the words Hail Hydra, okay?”, Tonys' mind was foggy and he had trouble understanding the question.

The only thing he really understood was the words Hail Hydra.

„'s wrong.", slurred Tony, he didn't want to say it, it felt so god damn wrong to even think about it.

Steve smirked at Tony's attitude.

"Come on, Honey. Only two words and I promise that nothing is going to happen to our friends". Tony shook his head. The champagne was definitely drugged, who was he kidding he couldn't even stand on his own two feet.

Tony turned around to look into Steve's ocean blue eyes.

"Come on. You want me to kill them?", his legs wobbled, and his eyes got teary as he watched how Rumlow pressed a gun against Natasha's body. He had to protect her, he had to protect his friends.

"Hail Hydra.", whispered Tony before he fell unconsciously into Steve's open arms. The soldier smiled happily before he carefully laid Tony down on the floor.

„Well, that really was a spectacular wedding.", said Rumlow before he took a sip from his non-drugged champagne.

„It surely was, there is one thing I have to do, though.", Pierce slowly approached Fury and shot him two times in the back.

The priest who stood shocked behind the altar stared at the sight.

„You are going to hell for this! This isn't true love! You are kidnapping your own husband!", Steve frowned at the statement. How could someone so unimportant just tell if it was true love or not?! He loved Tony and Tony loved him!

Furiously he put out his gun, which he hid in his suit and shot the priest between the eyes. The rather old man fell down and Steve put his gun back.

„Kinda sad, that we had to drug the champagne. It is surely expensive.", said Ward as he also took a greedy sip of the fizzy liquid.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand. It won't take long until they wake up. Even though they won't remember much because of the chloral hydrate.", Steve picked Tony up bridal style an made his way to one of the Quinjets.

"I think you guys know the plan, project insight will start in exact 100 hours. I want Zola's algorithm checked.

Delate Tony's name from the list.", said Steve and Rumlow, Ward, Sitwell, and Pierce nodded in confirmation before they made their way into several jets.

Steve went into the Quinjet of the team where he put Tony down into the passenger's seat and started the jet.

\----------------------------------------------

Tony woke up hours later with a giant headache. He slowly blinked his eyes open only to close them seconds later. He felt definitely dead. Maybe he was dead.

He opened his eyes again and saw that he was in a giant dimmed room.

He tried to remember anything from his wedding but it seemed like that there was a giant hole in his memories.

Well, at least he laid in a warm big bed.

Hold on why was he alone? He looked to his right and saw that there was no one else. Just as Tony began to wonder where Steve was he heard the door opening up.

He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

He still had no clue about what was going on. A warm hand caressed his left cheek and someone pressed a tender kiss on his forehead.

Tony opened his eyes to see Steve hovering over him.

He couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"S-Steve? What happened? I don't remember anything. Where are we? Did we get married? Why is my head hurting so much?", asked Tony in a rush before Steve put his index finger against his lips.

"I know you have tons of questions but please just let me explain it.", mumbled he and Tony nodded slowly at the instruction.

'Well, that's great. He really doesn't remember anything.’, thought Steve as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"The champagne was drugged. Turns out Hydra ruined our wedding.

They gave everyone knockout drops and it seems like no one remembers anything. Including you. The team is fine, they are in a safe house. They are all okay, besides Fury, they shot him.", it took Tony a second to process the spoken words before he nodded his head again and cuddled himself into Steve's chest.

A few silent tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn't believe that their special day was ruined by a terrorist organization.

Steve frowned at Tony's reaction. He hated it if the smaller one cried.

He pulled his arms protectively around the brunette and pressed soft kisses on his forehead.

"Hey, it's alright. We did get married. You collapsed into my arms seconds later. Maybe that's the reason why you don't remember it.", shushed Steve which made Tony feel even worse. He couldn't even remember the moment when he said Yes, I do. A loud ugly sob escaped his mouth and he cried into his husband's neck.

„Hey, it's okay, honey. It's not your fault. These bastards ruined our wedding, not you. You were perfect and I love you so much.", whispered Steve and caressed Tony's hazelnut brown hair.

It took a few minutes for Tony to finally cam down before he freed himself out of Steve's hug.

He looked around the room and stared at the blinds which darkened the room.

" Where are we?", Tony sounded so god damn vulnerable that it actually broke Steves's heart.

"Guess it would be the best if I show you.", said Steve as he opened the blinds with a small remote.

Tony gasped at the sight he got through the window. There was a freaking turquoise lagoon, green palms, and a swimming pool. Tony jumped up and looked out of the window. They were on the Maldives in the 5 stars luxury resort hotel he always wanted to go.

"You- you actually.", Tony couldn't even form a logical sentence he stared out of the window and then back to his husband, who grinned at his excitement.

Tony didn't waste another second he ran into Steve's arm and began to kiss him wildly.

Steve smiled into the kiss and rubbed Tonys back slowly.

The brunette hummed happily and threw his arms around Steves's neck to deepen the kiss.

"How are you feeling?", asked Steve as he pressed their foreheads in a lovely gesture together.

"I think I am doing fine. Thanks.", mumbled Tony and his husband pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

'Yeah, this is fine', thought Tony as they went for another deep kiss.

\----------------------------------------------

It turned out that Tony loved the Maldives. There was nobody except the two of them and it was perfect. Steve cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner and it reminded Tony of home. Well, there was one thing Tony missed on their honeymoon. There were absolutely no electronic devices. No smartphones, no TV's, no tablets, and no notebooks.

Tony didn't feel bothered by it but it was kinda weird. Well, there could be a possibility that the smaller resorts had a TV. Tony sighed as he decided to put on his swim trunks and went into the outdoor swimming pool.

Why were there no other tourists? There were 20 other little holiday huts and they seemed completely empty.

"Hey, you want some company?", asked Steve who also entered the pool.

Tony nodded silently at that and thought if Steve had a smartphone with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt two strong arms around his waist which pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know I ask that a lot lately. But are you fine? You seem worried.", said Steve as he tried to make eye contact with his husband.

"Is there a specific reason why there's no technology?", asked Tony and Steve frowned at the rather innocent question.

"I don't want you to work on your projects while we are here.", Tony shook his head in disbelief.

How the fuck would he be able to work on his suits through a TV or a radio.

"Do you have your smartphone with you?", asked the brunette and Steve blinked stupidly at him.

"No! Of course not, why should I take my smartphone with me, if I don't want you to use it? That would be unfair to you.", reasoned Steve and began to caress Tony's cheek.

The mechanic nodded quietly at that and came to the conclusion that Steve really just wanted to have a normal honeymoon.

"Sounds plausible, yeah. Sorry, I just thought that you wanted to hide something from me.", mumbled Tony and leaned into Steves tender touches.

"It's alright my love.", whispered Steve into Tony's ear and the brunette got goosebumps at the low tone.

"I love you.", said Tony as he kissed Steve on the lips and began to eagerly touch the blondes defined abs.

"Love you too, baby. Now tell me what you want~", whispered Steve and began to kiss and bite on Tony's neck.

"You, I want you.", moaned Tony as Steve squeezed one of his ass cheeks.

”Your wish is my command, honey.”


	3. Chapter 3~

"You found anything, yet?", asked Natasha as she saw how Clint entered the room with a DVD in his right hand.

"The scientists were able to repair it. I already called Thor, Banner, and Rhodes they should be here in at least five minutes.", said the Archer as he sat down next to the red-haired.

"It was my fault. The champagne was drugged and I didn't realize it.   
I can't even remember what happened. Did we fight or did we just collapse? Were Steve and Tony also drugged? Nobody knows.", mumbled Natasha as she held her head with her right hand. She was exhausted.  
Clint laid a comforting arm around her.

"It wasn't your fault. We should have been much more careful.", mumbled Clint and stared at the DVD on his hands.  
"Maybe this will have some answers. I just hope that you know, that I am here for you, Steve and Tony are also my friends and I'd do anything to get them back.", at the exact same second Clint finished his speech, came Thor, Bruce, and Rhodey into the room.   
Natasha took a deep breath before she started to talk.

"This DVD contains the only recording of the wedding. It may help us to find them. Or maybe we can figure out who is behind all of this.", explained Nat as she took the DVD from Clint and laid it into the DVD drive of the computer.  
Minutes of silence passed by as the computer tried to authorize the video.  
The film got projected on the wall and it seemed to begin where the guests all came in.  
Thor looked suspiciously at Pierce and Rumlow, they were one of the first guests besides the Avengers. He didn't even know them but apparently, they were good friends with Steve.  
The next clip showed the wedding ceremony.   
"Is there any sound?", asked Natasha as she realized that the whole video was mute.  
Clint instantly began to type some commands into the keyboard and the team could hear a loud clear voice in the video.

_"Do you Anthony Edward Stark take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_, Tony had a giant smile on his lips as he said _"I do"_  
The recording continued and the scene showed how Steve put the rings on their fingers.  
"Stop!", Clint flinched at Nat's order and stopped the video as fast as he could.  
Thor, Rhodey and Bruce looked confused to the projection.

"The drugs began to kick in at that moment. You can see it on how our legs began to wobble. Continue the video.", Clint pushed the space bar and it could be seen how Steve kissed Tony and the guests went unconscious, one after another.

  
"Pierce, Rumlow, Sitwell, Ward, Steve, and Tony are the only ones standing.", mumbled Bruce rather to himself as to the team.

  
_"S-steve?"_, Rhodey frowned at the sight before him, Tony had also been drugged.

  
_"What's going on?"_

  
_"Oh Honey it's alright I just gave you something so you won't feel afraid."_

  
Natasha's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but closed it again as no sound came out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH OUR CAPTAIN?!", asked Thor as he stared confused at the projection.

"They drugged Tony with benzodiazepines. It's usually used to handle anxiety and has a relaxing effect"

"Why would Steve drug us and shoot Fury?! That doesn't make sense!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!", screamed Natasha and everyone instantly stopped speaking.

They watched the part where Steve forced Tony to say Hail Hydra and how Tony fell unconsciously into Steves's arms. That was the last scene before the projection went black.

"Okay... So Steve is Hydra, the fucking Strike team is Hydra and even Alexander Pierce the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra!  
We have absolutely no clue, where Tony and Steve are, Tony got kidnapped by his own husband, he probably doesn't remember anything that happened and there is a possibility that they are both on a luxurious honeymoon and Tony thinks that Steve saved him. WHAT THE FUCK!", exclaimed Clint as he was the first one to speak. Bruce took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.  
Steve Rogers belonged to Hydra. What a nightmare.

"Guys I know you are all upset, believe me, I am too. But right now is our top priority to find Tony.", said Natasha and tried to sound as calm as she could.

"I think I have an idea.", said Bruce as he looked desperately at the ceiling.

"Jarvis, are you here?", seconds of silence passed and the team almost gave the hope up that Tony's Artificial Intelligence was activated.

"My apologies Dr. Banner. Captain Rogers deactivated me through the wedding it took me some time to reboot.", Jarvis's voice sounded kind and it seemed like he didn't know what had happened.

"Jarvis, we are sorry, but the wedding was a complete mess. Turned out that Steve and a lot of people from S.H.I.E.LD are part of Hydra.", mumbled Clint, he still couldn't believe it. How could Captain America do something like that?!

"I successfully found a recording of one of Steve Rogers's calls. He called Brock Rumlow, member of the Strike team.", Natasha frowned deeply at that and opened the audio data which Jarvis transferred onto the computer.

"When did he call him?", asked Bruce, there was a short pause.  
"2 weeks ago", Nat nodded and started the audio recording.

_"Brock, How far are you with the serum?"_   
_"We will have it finished in five hours. I will deliver it personally to you."_   
_"Good, I'll see you"_

"Are there any other calls that focus on the serum?", asked Bruce as he thought about what Steve would want with a serum.

"I detected another call, the date when it took place is pretty interesting. Captain Rogers called Brock Rumlow on the 26th May 2014 which is the same day when the Captain proposed to Mr. Stark.", Clint looked at Nat and she nodded in confirmation.

"Play it"

The second audio began to play and this time it wasn't Steve who talked, it was Rumlow.

_"I talked to Sitwell, you know he has better connections than me. He gave the scientists the order to start experimenting. They said that it would take some time to create the serum because S.H.I.E.L.D keeps a sharp eye on them, but it won't take them longer than a few weeks. I hope you know that if anyone finds out about this that we are going to have a big problem. There aren't many excuses for a mind manipulation serum."_, Bruce jumped up from his seat and the others looked at him with a confused look.

"Am I the only one who realizes what's going on?! Steve knows that Tony would never side with Hydra, willingly. There is only one way how they both can be happy", Natasha's eyes widened in realization and even Thor seemed to get it.

"Steve wants the serum for Tony"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night at the Maldives and Steve and Tony already slept in their shared bed. Well, Steve slept, Tony waited patiently and when he was sure that the soldier slept for about half an hour he silently got up and searched his husband leather jacket in the hope to find a smartphone in there. Steve told him that he didn't take one with him, but the mechanic didn't really believe that. There was no smartphone.

Tony continued searching and ended up looking into Steves's bedside table.  
His heart made a jump as he saw a black S.H.I.E.L.D phone.  
He carefully took it out and left their bedroom.  
Tony instantly ran outside and went into one of the other holiday huts, where he hacked, himself into Steves's phone.  
He just wanted to call Natasha or any of his friends. He had to make sure that they were alright.  
He scrolled through the contact list but couldn't find any familiar names.  
Besides Pierce, Rumlow, and Sitwell.  
Tony sighed at that and tried to remember Rhodey's number.  
He typed it in and hoped that it would begin to ring.

  
"James Rhodes, here.", Tony could have jumped of joy.

  
"Hey Platypus, are you and the others doing fine? Sorry for the messed up wedding, by the way.", Tony walked back and forth and waited for Rhodey's reaction.

  
"Tony! Thank God, how are you?! Where are you?! Is Rogers with you?!", Tony was confused, was something wrong? Okay, that was a stupid question, of course, was something wrong or Rhodey wouldn't sound so panicked.

"Relax! I am fine and Steve is sleeping what's your problem?", asked Tony and Rhodey tried to calm down a little.

  
"Tony, please listen to me. Steve is the one who ruined your wedding. He, Ward, Pierce, Sitwell, Rumlow and lots of other S.H.I.E.L.D members are part of Hydra.", Tony blinked a few times and tried to understand the situation.  
Okay, he didn't expect this.

"What are you talking about? Steve is one of the only people who love me! He cares for me, protects me and does everything to make me happy!", exclaimed Tony over the phone and tried to keep his calm.

  
"Tony no! He is going to force you to-", Rhodey couldn't even finish what he was about to say because Tony instantly continued screaming.

  
"What is wrong with you?! Steve is probably one of the best things that ever happened to me. He would never force me to anything I wouldn't want! I am sorry, but I can't let him go. I can't.", with these words, he ended the call and threw the phone away.

  
Steve is Hydra... The love of his life was a part of Hydra.  
Tony had trouble breathing, why was it so dark in here?! Why couldn't he breathe?!   
He slowly sunk down to the wooden floor and realized that he was in a God damn hut which was built above the water.  
Tony instantly began hyperventilating and screaming for help. He couldn't stand up and he felt so helpless.   
He couldn't breathe.  
He was going to die.

  
"STEVE! HELP ME!", it didn't take another three seconds and the light was suddenly turned on.

  
"Tony?!", he felt two strong arms around him and how he got pressed into someone's chest.

"It's alright. It's alright. Just concentrate on my hug. It's okay, honey. It's okay.", Tony tried to focus on the hug and began to slowly breathe in and out. Steve hugged him. He knew that Steve worked for Hydra but Tony couldn't find a difference now that he knew.

"You are doing great, honey. Just keep breathing.", Tony hugged Steve back as he realized that he could breathe again and that his panic attack was over.

"Feeling better?", asked Steve as he stroked his husband's hair.  
Tony nodded carefully and broke free from the hug.

"Is it true?", Steve raised his right eyebrow at the question because he had no clue what Tony meant with that question.

"Please don't play dumb. Rhodey said that you were part of- I can't even say it!", shouted Tony and stood furiously up.

"I love you! I always had and probably always will, but I don't know if I can do that if you are part of a freaking Nazi organization!", Steve also stood up and waited patiently for Tony to stop screaming.

"You- you drugged our friends! You drugged me! You shot Fury, ruined our own wedding! I don't even know if you just played with my feelings or if you really love me I don't know!", Tony took a deep breath and tried to calm down.   
Steve used this opportunity to speak up.

"I am sorry that you had to find out that way. But I promise you that my feelings were always real. They never changed and I want you to know that when I proposed to you and when we married that I only had eyes for you.", Tony didn't even have time to comprehend the words because the second Steve stopped talking he went forward and kissed him fiercely on the lips.   
Part of Tony told him to get away and another part of him wanted to stay.   
Would it be bad if he wanted to stay?   
Hell yes, it would be bad. His father fought this organization so why the fuck would he join them.

  
„Steve?", mumbled Tony and tried to look into these beautiful blue eyes.

The blonde hummed and Tony felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"I am sorry.", without rethinking the idea he kicked Steve with all his force between his legs and sprinted away as Steve hit the floor in pain.

Tony ran straight into the forest and searched for a place to hide.  
‚Come on Stark, think! There has to be a boat or a Quinjet somewhere!', thought the genius and kept running as he suddenly found himself at the beach again. 'Goddamnit since when is this island so small?!'  
He just wanted to run into the forest again as he felt strong electricity coursing through his body and he fell unconsciously to the sandy ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any suggestions, ideas or do you just want to scream at me?  
DM me at my Instagram Account @verenakitten   
Hope you had fun reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It‘s going down~  
Warning for Non-Consensual drug use

Tony woke up with a low groan and with an unpleasant headache.

He slowly opened his eyes and wanted to rub his head to ease the pain as he realized that his arms were chained to the bed.

The billionaire began to slightly panic as he realized that even his legs were bound to the bed and the only thing he could move was his head.

"I am so sorry, honey, but you left me no other choice.", the room was completely dark but Tony knew because of Steve's voice that the soldier had to be right next to him. He felt his hot breath against his ear and Tony shut his eyes closed while he tried to calm down.

"Why?", whispered Tony into the darkness trying to understand why his husband would do something so terrible.

He heard a soft snicker and instantly became goosebumps of the sound.

”I always wanted to rule this world. You know back in the 40s there was not much Technology, people showed you respect if you did something great like going into the war. Life was hard and we didn't have a lot to eat but we tried to make the best of it. Then I crashed the plane and woke up 70 years later.

People have TV's, smartphones, enough food and most of them don't have to fight in wars. The people are doing well but they don't show respect to others. The children are rich brats who don't know how good they have it! Other countries still have wars but nobody does anything against it, climate change exists, our planet is full with plastic and nobody does anything against it! If Hydra rules the world and kills only a few million people do you know how good this would be for us? For the planet for the whole Population?", the light was finally turned on and Tony blinked to get used to the brightness.

Tony stared into his eyes, this goddamn beautiful ocean blue eyes. Which were full of fury.

”I know that the world changed. But why the fuck didn't you start your plan of world domination earlier?", Tony could see how a big smirk formed on Steve's lips.

”I planned to, but then came Fury to me and told me that Loki stole Hydras weapon, the Tesseract. I couldn't resist ya know? I wanted the power of the gods.", the soldier carefully stroke Tonys cheek with his thumb.

"I didn't care about the team. I only cared about the tesseract. Until I saw your precious face on one of the S.H.I.E.L.D files. I absolutely hated you as I read that you were Howard's son. But then I read about all the things you had done. You turned from an arrogant playboy to a selfless superhero.

You are beautiful, strong, intelligent and so much more. I fell in love with you and decided to wait with the whole world domination until you would be by my side.", Tony bit on his bottom lip and pressed his eyes closed. This couldn't be true.

Steve grinned evilly and pressed a soft kiss on the mechanic's exposed neck. Tony bit his lip even harder under normal circumstances he would show Steve how much he loved the kisses to his neck, now he tried to do anything to ignore his husband.

The soldier knew that Tony tried his best to keep his calm and he slowly stroked Tonys inner thighs. Tony couldn't hold back and hemoaned at the feeling. After all it was still his husband who was touching him like this.

"See? You enjoy it.", whispered Steve into his ear and Tony whimpered as he felt how the soldier opened the button of his jeans.

"Please, don't.", pleaded the brunette and he instantly felt how Steve withdrew his hand.

The mechanic felt relieved as the blonde finally went to the door and left the room. It gave Tony time to think about his escape. The brunette didn't really have much time to think about anything because Steve entered the room only two minutes after he had left. And he had a small glass bottle with him.

Tony looked suspiciously at the small bottle and Steve kneeled beside him as he noticed his husbands look. He set the item down at the bedside table and tried his best to make eye contact.

"You know, I kinda knew that you wouldn't join Hydra that easily. I also knew that you would try to escape. I prepared something for you to be more obedient. It's nothing dangerous and it won't hurt.", Tony's heart began to race and his breathing got much faster as Steve stood up and tapped on the little bottle.

"My scientists invented a serum. Honestly I don't know what's in it I was too busy planning our wedding. What I know is that there are a lot of nanoparticles in it that will control some parts of your brain. It's not dangerous, and you will still be my little genius after you drink it. It will make you obedient, you will finally understand that everything I do is right and that Hydra tries to save the day. You will be my king and together we will rule the world.", Steve sounded so confident and Tony did his best not to puke out of pure disgust. Steve had to be crazy if he thought that he would drink this willingly.

"There is only one problem, at your plan, gorgeous. I will not drink this shit! You can't make me because I will spit it out even before it went down my pipe! I am afraid that you have to get yourself another slave!", shouted Tony and hoped that Steve didn't hear how his voice wavered.

The blonde smirked at that and pulled a small syringe out of his jacket pocket.

Tonys' eyes widened with fear and he tried desperately to free himself.

"I give you an option, Tony. You can either let go and drink the serum, or you try to fight it and I well inject it right into your bloodstream. I would prefer it if you drink it. I know how much you hate needles.", fat tears ran down Tony's cheek as he realized that he had no choice. He had to take the serum, there was no scenario where he would get out of this without being mind-controlled.

Steve carefully brushed away the hot tears and shushed the genius down.

"I know, baby. I know. Just let it out. It will be so much easier after you took the serum, I promise. Nothing will change between us we will still be married, we will cuddle, kiss and do everything you want.", Tony hated it. He hated that Steve let this sound like nothing. What he hated most was that a part of his brain told him that this would be okay. Nothing would change.

"My father fought against Hydra. He never even looked at me, because he was so busy searching for you. What would he think of you now?", asked Tony in a whisper as he stared into Steves's eyes.

The blonde smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's forehead.

"I knew that Howard was possessed of me. I mean come on I was just a weak kid with asthma back then and he transformed me into a super hero. But believe me if I knew that he would hate on his own son, maybe I would have murdered him myself.", Tony's eyes widened in shock and he felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"My parents died in a car crash, they weren't murdered", Tony didn't trust his own voice and Steve frowned slightly at his husband's missing knowledge.

"Oh honey, that's what they told you, right? That they died in a car crash. It's awful how no one told you the truth about your own parents.", Tony began to shiver and he once again felt like there was no air to inhale in the room.

Steve's eyes softened and he carefully rubbed Tonys left cheek.

"Hydra killed your parents."

Tony felt numb. Howard and Maria Stark got murdered 23 years ago and he only found out now. He remembered how often he got drunk and ended up at Rhodey’s house, where he blamed Howard for not driving carefully enough. How he went to the funeral and hugged Jarvis as tightly as he could and asked him how it could be possible that they both died the same death.

"That can't be true.", whispered Tony rather to himself as to Steve who sat beside his husband.

"Oh honey, but it is.", Steve carefully wiped away a few tears that trickled down his already reddened cheeks.

Steve carefully grabbed the bottle and the brunette instantly began struggling against his chains.

The soldier sighed and put the glass bottle away. Tony tried his best to finally get the cuffs off him, but didn't really have the power to slip out of them.

Steve pulled out the small syringe which was in his pocket and Tonys' breath began to speed up.

"Please, Steve! I don't want this, please! You didn't even test this! What if I fall into cardiac arrest?! It could damage my heart and you know it.", the soldier stopped abruptly at his motion and pulled the syringe back. Steve seemed to think about it and carefully lay the syringe down.

”I told my scientists about your heart condition. I am pretty sure that they took it into consideration. But you know what they say. Better safe than sorry.", mumbled the blond and left the hut with his S.H.I.E.L.D phone.

Tony struggled to get free as he tried to slip through the metal cuffs.

”Come on, you escaped from a god damn cave. You will manage to escape from your super-soldier husband.", huffed Tony to himself as he continued to fumble with his hands.

This shit has got to be out of vibranium. There was no way that he couldn't get out of just normal handcuffs.

After a few more minutes of waiting Tony heard the door opening again.

The brunette felt a tear of frustration running down his cheeks.

GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!

Tony bit his lower lip so hard that he tasted blood on them but he finally managed to slip out of the right cuff even though he dislocated his thumb. He instantly was met with a furious Steve who just walked into the small room.

"Okay I have enough of you and your Self-destructive behavior.", said Steve and instantly grabbed Tony's wrist and tied it with some rope to the bed frame.

Tony didn't bother to struggle he just gave his husband a deep glare.

”Oh don't give me that look! I called the scientist and they said that you should be just fine and that you were probably stalling, and now I come back and what do I see?! You free yourself out of the fucking vibranium cuffs, I designed for exactly this purpose!", Tony flinched when Steve hit his fist against the bedside table in anger his eyes dark with fury.

"I am sick and tired of this shit you are pulling, Tony! You hurt yourself with this destructive behavior so I am going to do something about it. Believe me, at the end of the day you will wish that you never disobeyed me.", muttered Steve in annoyance and Tony risked to open his eyes slowly. The blonde grabbed the small bottle and Tony winced at the sight of it.

"You either drink this willingly or I swear to God that you won't like the outcome of this, have you understood?", Tony nodded his head anxiously and opened his mouth slightly as Steve placed the bottle to his lips. He instantly swallowed the weird flavored fluid and felt how his head began to swim.

Weird, he thought.

Steves's anger began to disappear as he saw how Tony's eyes went unfocused and he kept blinking a few times.

The brunette felt a strong wave of warmness overcoming him and he felt extremely happy which was also weird considering the situation he was in. He looked at his husband and blinked at him in confusion. Did Steve always have such wonderful eyes? The mechanic felt like gazing into an infinite ocean. He felt so good.

"Steve? I feel kinda funny.", giggled the brown-eyed and repeated the word funny again.

"Funny is a funny word! Don't cha think? Your eyes are beautiful by the way like an ocean.", Steve raised an eyebrow at that. That was definitely not the result he was waiting for. The scientists, after all, said that he will fall unconscious once taking the serum.

"Tony can you describe how you feel exactly besides funny?", asked the super-soldier as he looked at his husband's dilated pupils.

"Hmm weird? Maybe a little bit touch starved? And my arms hurt because I am bound to the bed? I mean you know that I have a huge bondage kink but it's really kinda starting to hurt.", mumbled Tony and Steves's eyes widened in shock. What the hell?! The serum really did work! It seemed like Tony forgot everything that happened the last hours.

"Can you please get these off, sugarplum? It really starts hurting.", mumbled the mechanic still dazed.

Steve nodded and instantly opened the left handcuff with a small key and opened the silky rope so that Tony's hands could easily slip free. He then went to his feet and also uncuffed him.

"Thanks.", whispered Tony, and Steve carefully laid his lips on his husband's ones. Tony eagerly allowed Steves tongue access to his mouth and the mechanic sighed happily as the soldier began to bite on his lower lip.

Tony let out a soft moan and tried to deepen the kiss even more. Steve carefully massaged his husbands thighs and rubbed small circles over his jeans. "Off.", mumbled the brunette almost desperate as the soldier continued to pet his thigh.

Steve smirked a little and placed another soft kiss on his lovers lips as he slowly unbuttoned his surely expensive trousers. Rogers carefully lifted Tony's backside up and pulled down his jeans while Tony let out soft little moans.

A soft smile made his way to Steves's lips. He was so lucky to have his husband.

”I love you", whispered Steve as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Tonys lips. Steve instantly froze because his lover didn't kiss back. He just let it happen and that alone was kinda weird because Tony always responded when Steve kissed him. The blonde carefully pulled away and realized that fat tears ran down the brunette's face. How the fuck didn't he notice that?!

“Tony? Honey? You are crying.", Steve tried his best to contain his worry and carefully swiped away some tears.

Tonys' lip began to tremble and it didn't take another second as he began loudly sobbing and crying. Rogers instantly pulled Tony into his chest trying to calm the genius down.

"Honey, you are scaring me. Please talk to me.", Steve lay his other hand in his husband's hair and began to stroke his hazelnut brown hair. Tony continued sobbing as he finally managed to talk.

"I am sorry. I feel so overwhelmed. It's like my feelings are all over the place. I don't know what's happening I felt so happy only a few seconds ago and now I can't stop crying. I am such a mess.", the billionaire continued crying and Steve carefully threw a blanket over him and did his best to shush him down.

"It's okay, baby. Please calm down, it's going to be alright, honey"

Tony took a few deep breaths and felt Steves soft lips on his forehead. Brushing away a few curls.

"I love you and I'll do anything to make you feel better my love.", Tony snuggled himself into Steve’s warm chest and slowly dozed off.


End file.
